


作曲室 再续

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: 头好痛还要被催更，小搞一下
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 12





	作曲室 再续

他觉得自己大概是疯了，为什么会让这个男人予取予求，骑乘位的最后一发完结以后，他赤身侧躺在地毯上，一言不发，白皙的皮肤上印着各色乱七八糟的指印抓痕，几个被重点照顾的部位尤其明显，腰窝，臀峰，小穴，乳尖，嘴唇，无不昭示着大明星遭受了怎样激烈的性事，怎样被翻来覆去蹂躏。他觉得比练舞一天还累，不甘心，动了动粉色的脚趾以示抗议。  
“啊！我后天还要去拍杂志！”他突然抱头。怎么办，这一身的痕迹，不知道几天能消，他在圈内出了名的又温和又难搞，看似柔和却骨子里带着清高，这种压抑内敛的清高，和他粘人甜腻的性格，形成了极大的反差，撩的人心痒却吃不到，越吃不到越想吃，继而演变成想要毁掉的疯狂。而今却被这个男人一举打破，大明星开始反思到底哪一步做错了，导致了现在的结果。  
"老师把素材留下，赶紧回去吧，天都快亮了" 他说的咬牙切齿，不过该要的素材还是得要。这素材可真是天价。  
“打不到车，不如让你助理顺带送我一下。”男人开始耍无赖，笑的志得意满。  
想把人踢出去，他气哼哼地开始穿戴，这次坚决不让男人碰自己了，男人摸摸嘴唇笑起来。  
憨厚老实的助理过来的时候已经是一个小时后了，大明星简单整理了一下，但是后穴没清理总是异样，隔一会就会有液体出来，他烦躁地撸头发，催促下楼赶紧回酒店。  
助理看着憨厚却很细心，“哥，作曲室里有蚊子？？不应该啊，这天气了。还是你吃什么过敏了？？我让泡芙查下你最近的饮食搭配。” 胸口的红痕被助理发现了。  
“没事，别啰嗦了，赶紧送老师先回去，再送我去酒店。”  
新买的座驾很是宽敞舒适，助理很有眼色地播起了老师和老板的歌，大明星率先进车，一坐下就闭目养神。  
正抵抗睡意的时候，突然感觉大腿上一热，一只温热的手掌覆上来，开始顺着肌肉的线条往下轻轻抚摸，他抖了一下，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
睡意全无，他怎么敢？！  
他抓着男人的手使劲掰开，男人有技巧地转了一下手腕逃脱他的钳制，转而沿着腰线轻轻抚摸，继而往下伸，伸进了裤子里开始揉捏他的臀部。  
他被这个男人的胆子震惊的没有阻止他的动作，他怎么敢在助理就在开车的车上对他做这种事？  
男人凑近他耳边，以极低的声音呢喃：“我早就想试试在你认识的人面前搞一下，看看你能忍到什么程度。”  
大明星又是震惊又是羞愤，耳朵迅速充血，右手一个肘击直接出去，正好顶到男人的胃部，击得男人一声闷哼。  
“哥，你又欺负老师了。”  
男人对着后视镜朝助理挑了挑眉，“没事我们闹着玩”  
左手不停，沿着股缝用中指描着直线一路往下，摸到了还在发热的洞口，他不急着进去，只在洞口轻轻打圈，逼的大明星左右躲闪扭来扭去。扭动中之前灌满的精液开始不住往外流出，打湿了男人的手指，仿佛在出水，大明星的脸更红了，不知是气的还是羞的。  
他不敢再动，怕流出更多打湿了坐垫。  
男人趁其不备将一根中指齐根迅速插入，轻轻抽插起来。  
车内的温度仿佛在上升，可能是热气开太足了，他脑子又无法思考了，全身的感觉都集中到了后面的某一点，他甚至感觉身体都记住了这个男人指节的形状。  
男人坐的很闲适，只有一只左手在动作，一边抽插一边用指尖猛戳其中几个点。  
【stop play in games won't you let me in  
……  
Yeah put a tattoo on me  
……】  
音响里开始播放大明星自己吟唱的歌曲，其中微弱的喘息声，一度让他以为是自己刚刚发出来的。他觉得热，很热。  
男人开始跟着节奏继续捣弄，带着一点点水声，听在大明星耳里好像有人用扩音器在他耳边十倍放大，害怕被前座的人听见的恐惧感，使得他身体分外敏感，乳尖已经挺立起来，又刺又痒，性器也开始慢慢抬头。  
“你硬了。”男人又在他耳边说，说完并不急着移开，大明星只觉得一股湿热气息冲到耳洞边。他发现这个疯子伸出了舌尖在舔他耳朵，他脑子已经随着耳边的舔舐声当机。身下被手指抽插，耳洞被舌尖戳着，虽然车里很昏暗，但是前排的人只要稍微留意一下后视镜就能看到他正在被舔的样子，这舔舐每一下都让他颅内高潮。性器涨得很大，没有发泄的渠道，难受。  
他眼睛开始含水，看起来湿漉漉的，像一头无辜的小兽，鼻子里喷出的气息太过灼热，逼得他张开嘴偷偷换气，转头无声望着男人，男人又挑眉，这个习惯代表了他很满意。大明星转念一想，为什么示弱，立刻扭头朝向窗外。  
他认命的拉开了拉链，开始自己上下撸动，在男人的注视下手淫，前排就是自己手下，转头就能发现他被这样玩弄的样子，也许他已经从后视镜看见了，这个认知让他每一次套弄都比平时无聊的自我发泄刺激一万倍。  
他咬住下唇，用尽全身的自制力才把一声本该甜腻的呻吟压制在了喉咙里。  
男人不知道什么时候又加了一根手指进去，他抽插的节奏和前面的套弄逐渐重合，每一下都坏心的点一下敏感点，大明星浑身瘫软快要从座位上掉下去。  
“哥，你热吗？空调是不是开大了？”  
两人动作倏地停止。  
他咳嗽一下清了清嗓子，生怕发出的声音带着欲望的钩子。  
“有点热，调低点吧”  
打断的几秒钟仿佛一个世纪那么长，直到助理又专心开车，才松了一口气。  
后穴的抽插又开始了，敏感点被持续不断的攻击令他疯狂。  
男人突然按住他的背往前推，惯性作用下，大明星双手扒着驾驶座的椅背。  
男人在他耳边说：“把屁股抬起来，让哥哥好好艹。”  
他借力抬起屁股的一瞬间，男人手指的抽插迅速加快，手掌撞在臀部发出了咕啾的水声，幸好车内音乐大声播放掩盖了这个令人羞耻的声音。  
裤子已经半褪到了膝盖，两条颤抖的大腿微微分开，他想分出一只手去继续摸前面，却被抢先握住了性器，前后一起艹弄。  
车子的隐私性很好，外面无法发现里面正在上演的活春宫，他在前排助理毫无知觉的情况下，被这个男人指奸到了高潮，喷出的精液都射到了前排的椅背上，羞耻感和异样的刺激感是高潮最好的催化剂。


End file.
